Celebrations
by DancingInTheWreckageOfTheWorld
Summary: Alec has always loved Magnus. But Magnus doesn't seem to return those feelings. But when Alec goes to Magnus's party, sparks fly. Will Alec let Magnus use him as just a sex toy or will he stand up for himself and reveal his true feelings?
1. New Year's Eve

_For if love were were to last, were to only cause happiness not sadness.. __This pain would never have been felt._

* * *

><p>He can hear everyone counting down, counting down until the disco ball explodes showering everyone with confetti, signalling that it is New Year's Day.<p>

He can hear them screaming so loudly, yelling out numbers..

**10**

**9**

**8**

But when Magnus says hello… All the background noises vanish.

**7**

**6**

And suddenly, without warning they are kissing.

Lips pressed together, kissing desperately as if they stop kissing, even for a second, they will die.

**5**

**4**

And he tastes like alcohol, cigarettes and somehow, (he doesn't know how this is possible) sex and glitter.

Dimly, at the back of his mind, he wonders if Magnus eats glitter..

**3**

**2**

And he knows, in a matter of seconds Magnus will walk away, leaving him standing there alone while he goes and kisses (and perhaps does something more..) someone else.

But then all rational thought vanishes as Magnus bites his lip, then starts to suck on it..

**1**

His hands are pressed tightly against Magnus's waist. Magnus is running his hands through his hair, occasionally pulling when Alec does something with his tongue that send waves of pleasure through Alec's body.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

For a split second, Magnus (he hopes its Magnus, who knows it could very well be himself) clings on tightly.

Yet he knows someone is holding on tightly because he feel the tightening of the muscles (though he can't figure out if the tightening of the muscles are coming from holding onto someone tightly, or being held tightly).

And then Magnus is gone.

Vanished.

It's like it never happened.

But though, Alec doesn't know it now, this will happen again; at the next celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>AM: Hey guys!**

**Just to clear up any confusion about this story, a little explanation:**

**Alexander Lightwood has been invited to Magnus Bane's New Year's Party. **

**Alec gets bored but at the end things get a little more intense when Magnus randomly starts kissing Alec.**

**He is disapointed that Magnus just walked away like that, but little does he know whenevern Magnus gets a chance to throw a party, if Alec comes to the party.. These... scenes will happen.**

**Hope you liked this story! Next chapters are coming soon!**


	2. St Patrick

Alec fingered his neon green shirt uncomfortably and attempted to squash himself even further into the corner he was hiding in.

A man drunkenly staggered past him, looking like he was falling over his own feet at every step. Alec did his best not to laugh at the pitiful picture the drunk man made. He was far too mature for that.

But all evidence of laughter vanished when the drunk man's drink went flying from his hands and onto Alec's shirt. The alcoholic beverage spilt onto his shirt and then dropped to the floor.

Alec grimaced at the feeling of wetness seeping through his shirt and onto his chest. Irritated, not so much about the fact that his shirt was ruined, but more so about the fact that a cold alcoholic beverage was dampening his skin.

He sighed and walked away, hoping to find some tissues and a bathroom where he could dry off. However, he couldn't stop the twitch of his lips at everyone's appearance.

Everyone was dressed in varying shades of green.

Honestly. Alec shook his head.

He remembered the invite to this party. Apparently, the party was thrown in honour of Saint Patrick's Day and everyone was ordered to wear green. Alec personally thought that Magnus just wanted to throw a party and was looking for something to pass off as a reason.

But he remembered how Magnus had kissed him at the New Year's Eve party. And how much he wanted it to happen again. And how he was in love with Magnus.

Next day he bought a green shirt.

Alec swiped a packet of tissues sitting on a table full of drinks. He pushed past people, trying to look for a quiet room. Finally, he reached the end of the enormous room the party was hosted in.

There were less people in this end of the room. Alec spotted a piece of paper hung with the words 'Bathrooms down the hallway' written in sparkly purple.

Alec smiled fondly. So typically Magnus.

He walked down the hallway, until he passed a sign (once again in purple) which read 'Bathroom down the left'. He turned left and found a door with the word 'Bathroom' written on it.

Alec smiled once again at the purple colour it was written in. He opened the door and walked in.

And walked in on a shirtless Magnus applying makeup.

"Oh God! Sorry!" Alec turned a bright shade of red. "I just came in here because I was wet and I wanted to- Oh God! Not wet like that! I mean this guy spilt alcohol on me and I wanted to dry off and I was looking for a bathroom and I didn't realise you were inside. I mean I wasn't trying to perv on you or anything. I mean I just.."

Alec ducked his head, cheeks burning. "I'll leave now," he said quietly.

Magnus burst out laughing.

Alec turned an even darker shade of red and turned to go.

"No, no. Stay," cried Magnus.

Alec turned, frowning.

He glanced at Magnus. His hair was spiked, and had green glitter in it. Magnus' eyes were done up in green, a shade lighter than his eyes. A green shirt was folded neatly and placed on the corner of the sink

"Blue eyes."

"What?" Alec glanced up, confused.

"What's your name. Unless of course," Magnus said smiling, "You'd like me to call you Blue Eyes."

"My name's Alec."

Magnus sauntered over to Alec. "I see. Is it short for something?"

Alec's eyes widened, realising how close Magnus was to him. Was Magnus going to kiss him again? He could feel his heart beat pick up and his hands clenched into fists. Kiss me, he thought. Kiss me.

"It's short for Alexander. But everyone calls me Alec."

"I think," purred Magnus, "I'll call you Alexander."

Alec winced slightly at the use of his full name, as it brought up memories that he didn't want to think about. But any bitterness over past memories vanished, as Magnus lifted a perfectly manicured finger and pushed Alec's chin up.

Magnus leant in, and kissed him.

Alec moaned. Finally, finally. He had hope that this would happen again and now it was.

He wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist and drew him closer. Magnus had taken advantage of his moan and slipped his tongue into Alec' mouth. He let out another groan of pleasure as Magnus began to-

"And ohmygod, the freaking moron dyed his cock green!" There was a burst of druken laughter at that, and Magnus pushed Alec away, surprised. Alec groaned at the lack of contact.

Magnus grabbed Alec's shirt and dragged him out of the bathroom and down another hallway. Magnus was walking quickly, talking long strides. Alec had to run to keep up with him, cursing the man's height and long legs.

They finally reached a room at the end, and Magnus flung the door open, and pulled Alec in. He slammed the door shut and kissed Alec passionately. "Sorry," Magnus whispered. He grinned wickedly. "I get a little crazy when I'm turned on."

Alec felt himself turn red. But he had no time to think this over, because he was being shoved down and Magnus was undoing the zip on his pants.

"Suck," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Alec woke up to stained sheets and a dark room. He blinked, confused and disoriented, wondering where he was. Then the memories of the previous night returned.<p>

The blowjob.

The blowjob he had received in return.

The handjob and the fingering and rimming.

So was that it?

Blowjobs, handjobs, rimming and then leaving?

Was that it?

It was all just a one night stand?

Well, said the small voice in the back of Alec' head that always liked to complicate things. Technically it's a two night stand, considering what happened at the New Year's Eve Party. But then, the voice continued, at the last party you only kissed. So a one night stand then.

Alec groaned. First, the person he loved treated him as a one night stand now he was talking to himself. Fabulous.

He slipped out of the bed and into his clothes. He walked out of the room, and followed the noise to the main room where the party was.

He glanced at a clock. It was one in the morning.

Alec pushed past the crowd yet again, and opened the front door, entering the cold early morning air.

Unbeknownst to him, a green eyed man dancing with a woman, was glancing at his retreating figure and frowning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! **

**I'm sorry that you didn't receive any explicit sexual content in this chapter. I was rushing to get this posted, as I am going to be quite busy soon. Thank you for all the faves and reviews. Expect review replies in your inboxes very soon. I have read all of them, and they are what motivated me to get off my lazy ass and write this chapter.**

**Also, the next chapter will be Valentine's Day. Now, before you tell me that Valentine's Day comes BEFORE St. Patrick's, I know that. I had written half the chapter, when I realized my error. So, I might swap the chapters around later when I finish writing the third chapter. I don't know. **

**Review and Magnus will give you a makeover and help you shop and dress for a week! Now, who wouldn't want that?**

**Have a great remaining October!**

**Eternally Yours,**

**E.**


End file.
